


Meet me inside

by TheDelta42



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Andre and Damocles aren't good people either, Chloé isn't a good person in this, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Racism, Racist Language, kinda salt?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42
Summary: Chloe pushes Marinette too far and shit hits the fan
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tom Dupain, Sabine Cheng & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Meet me inside

**_ Meet me inside _ **

“It’s not like any of you were good, unlike moi,” Bragged Chloe, making Marinette’s temper rise, “Lame-bug just couldn’t have more that two pathetic heroes on her team.”

“And yet, they still kicked your ass.” Said Kim, leaning back in his chair, “Besides, I’d rather be removed from the roster than help Hawkmoth.”

“Chloe, literally all the times you were called up,” Started Lila, making Marinette panic over who to root for, “the villain’s kept getting away.”

Marinette, reluctantly, rooted for Lila.

“Guy, we gathered to discuss the event schedule.” Said Alya, getting a sigh from Marinette.

“Well, as Queen Bee-” Marinette’s mouth acted without her permission, “Chloe, you’re not Queen Bee any more, and judging by what’s in the paper, your dad’s not going to be mayor for much longer.”

“Like I need to listen to you, Dupain.” Sneered Chloe, making Marinette see red.

“Alright, that’s it,” Snapped Marinette, jumping to her feet, “I’ve tried to be the bigger person, convincing myself that you’re only acting out because your parents don’t bother remember your birthday or your name, hell, I’ve even tried feeling sorry for you, simply, _simply_ , for the fact your mother can’t seem to stand your presence. But that doesn’t excuse any of the racist, homophobic, pathetic jabs that you keep making to _everyone_ , do you honestly know why we threw you that party? Because we all thought ‘hey, Chloe’s trying to turn over a new leaf, change her ways’, but nope, you kept verbally harassing everyone within visual or even, auditory range of you, because of your self-centred, narcissistic belief that you’re better than everyone around you. Chloe, if we could, we would put you on a plane to New York ourselves, because we’re sick, tired and just generally fed up with seeing, no scratch that, _hearing_ about you. One of my biggest, _biggest_ , hopes is that as soon as your dad’s out of office, you get dragged through the courts, for every. Little. Pathetic. Thing you did and see how long it is before you’re given a severe reality check.”

Marinette’s chest was heaving when she finished, unaware of the crowd that had gathered. Adrien and Kagami watched as Marinette slowly calmed down.

“As if I’d listen to a _mongrel chink_.” Sneered Chloe, making Marinette see red again.

With a scream, Marinette swung her fist out, punching Chloe in the eye with enough force to send the blonde over the table she’d been standing in front of and into the wall. Chloe held her eye as she scrambled to her feet.

“You, you’ll be sorry for that!” Cried Chloe, scrambling away from Marinette, “My daddy will have you put away for it.”

“You mean the same, thumb-looking cunt that had to pay off my parents after you tried to fucking kill everyone on a fucking train?” Snarled Marinette, just as someone put their hand on her shoulder.

Without thinking, Marinette swung out, only to find herself on the floor with Ms. Bustier kneeling on her back.

“Marinette. Calm. Down.” Said Ms. Bustier, forcefully, “Chloe, go to the Principle’s Office. Now.”

Chloe looked ready to protest, but the cold glare coming from her teacher was enough to make her go with Ms. Menedeleieve. After Chloe was far enough away, that Ms. Bustier was certain Marinette wouldn’t be able to follow after her, Ms. Bustier stood up, before pulling Marinette to her feet.

“Come with me.” Said Ms. Bustier, her tone leaving no room for argument. Marinette hung her head and followed the teacher, both disappearing into a classroom.

“Do you think Chloe will be punished?” Whispered Alix, after the door closed.

“How far did Chloe skid after rolling over the table?” Asked Kim, looking at the small amount of blood from when Chloe hit her head.

“Five, maybe six feet.” Said Nino, mentally calculating the distance, “We’re all gonna say self-defence, right?”

“More or less.”

“Yeah.”

“Sure.”

Adrien frowned, before stepping forwards, “What did Marinette mean ‘pay off her parents’?”

Nino stiffened, “Oh, shit, you don’t know.”

“Know what?” Asked Adrien, looking around.

“Marinette and her parent were on that train Chloe almost crashed.” Said Alya, making Adrien blanch, “Marinette was pissed that Chloe just got a slap on the wrist, but the money did pay for the op, so it was kind of a win.”

“Op?” Asked Adrien, getting a wince from Nino.

“You know how Marinette wasn’t in class a few months back?” Asked Nino, getting a nod from Adrien, “She, er, found she had a condition that required surgery.”

“What was it?” Asked Adrien, making everyone avoid eye contact.

“It’s more Marinette’s place to say.” Said Nino, not moving on the matter, “You’ll have to ask her.”

Eventually, a staff member told everyone to go to class, something everyone did willingly, for once.

The class found Marinette scowling in her seat and glaring at the tabletop, as she attacked it with a pair of scissors.

“Girl, what happened?” Asked Alya, as she sat down.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Said Marinette, glaring at the hole she’d made with the scissors.

Alya grimaced as Marinette’s tone, knowing she wouldn’t get anywhere.

**_ MMI _ **

Alya looked around the main hall, the entire school had been called for an unscheduled assembly, with Marinette being taken aside as soon as she entered the hall. All chatter died down when Mr. Damocles cleared his throat. The students could see the mayor, looking smug about something, and Marinette’s parents, with Marinette looking enraged at something.

“Yesterday a student assaulted another student,” Said Damocles, as Chloe smirked, “Normally, the student would be expelled, however, the entirety of the school staff threatened to resign if that actually happened.”

People looked at the Mayor, already seeing his hand in things.

“So, it has been decided that a public apology will be issued.” Said Damocles, ushering Marinette forward.

“I’m not going to apologise.” Said Marinette, making the Principle angry.

“Why?” Demanded Damocles, looking down at Marinette.

“My parents brought me up not to lie.” Said Marinette, getting some laughs from the other students.

“Daddy, make her apologise.” Demanded Chloe, making everyone grimace.

“Young lady,” Started the mayor, “It wouldn’t be good for your family’s image if you don’t apologise.”

“Meaning?” Demanded Marinette, folding her arms across her chest.

“If certain aspect about their food practices came to light-”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Snarled Mrs. Cheng, glaring at the mayor, “If you raised your daughter to believe that racial slurs are acceptable, then clearly my daughter isn’t at fault.”

“I don’t need a… _woman_ telling me how to raise my daughter.” Sneered the Mayor, making Mrs. Cheng bristle.

“Daddy, I don’t see any reason to bargain with mongrels.” Said Chloe, making everyone gasp.

“You said our image would be bad, clearly you don’t have a mirror.” Snapped Mrs. Cheng, glaring at the Mayor and his daughter.

“That isn’t the issue here!” Yelled the Mayor, while Chloe continued to whine.

“You know what, I’ll apologise,” Said Marinette, suddenly, with the Mayor looking smug, “Chloe, I’m sorry I punched you in the eye,” Everyone realised that Marinette was building up to something, “I should’ve punched you in the mouth, that would have at least shut you up.”

The resulting laughter was deafening, as both Chloe and her father went red with rage. The mayor reached out and grabbed Marinette’s upper arm. A split second later, he was on the ground with his hands cradling his groin.

“Am I dismissed?” Asked Marinette, not caring if she was or not.

The Principle looked around, before nodding. Marinette hopped off the stage and walked outside, ignoring Chloe’s screams about getting the police involved.

**_ MMI _ **

Adrien found Marinette sitting on the roof, idly swinging her legs as she sat on the edge of the roof.

“Are, are you busy?” Asked Adrien, making Marinette jump and drop her phone.

“Shit,” Curse Marinette, watching as her phone fell and landed in a bush, “no, I’m not busy.”

“Nino said something about you having an operation a few months back.” Said Adrien, making Marinette look at him.

“Operation? I’ve never had an operation.” Said Marinette, frowning at Adrien.

“The hush money?” Said Adrien, making Marinette realise what he was talking about.

“My mother had the operation,” Said Marinette, looking up at the sky, “she had liver disease, I donated some of mine so hers could start working again.”

“Oh.” Said Adrien, before looking at Marinette again, “Why didn’t you say you were on the train that Chloe tried to crash?”

“Because you seemed so upset that she was leaving and, frankly, my stupid crush on you made me want to make sure you were happy.” Said Marinette, before realising what she just said.

“Wait, you had a crush on me?” Asked Adrien, his face turning red.


End file.
